Now Seperate
by MuffinLoveingChicken
Summary: When Pinkie Pie has a nightmare from her sub-concious about her friends being abused and enslaved, she must find a way to protect them, but when she ends up creating a post-apocoliptic world trying to do so, how well she free them then? T because I'm paranoid. relatively suckish discription. It's not a slash, other wise a catagory would be romance.
1. Pinkie's Mightmare

**Now Seperate**

**A/N: This was inspired by the video Amnesia Pony (But I don't count this as a crossover), Pinkamina, and Fluttershy's fear of her shadow.**

It was a beautiful night in Ponyville. Everyone was resting peacefully with wonderful dreams. All except one pink party loving pony.

_"Huh? Where am I? This all looks familiar... OH! Is this a guessing game? Or hide and go seek? Ohohoh I know! It's hide and go guess where they are!" Pinkie was bonceing up and down with the excitment of the game._

_ "Well, Pinkie, it's about time you bothered to pay me a visit." Another pink pony with deflated hair and a paler coat said._

_ "Oh hi Pinkamina! How have you been? I haven't seen you since, like, a month before the royal wedding! Have you had fun?" Pinkie warmly smiled to her other self._

_ "I've been stuck in a diranged pony's head for over a year now with nothing to do, no pony to talk to, and no way to get out! Except Mr. Balloon, I snached him before you got back to your normal self, but he's not a good conversationlist. No offense intended, Mr. Balloon." The paler pony turned to a dark green balloon, which as expected stayed scilent, "See what I mean?"_

_ "Well I guess that's not to fun at all. It makes me sad that your so lonely." Pinkie said, genually sad for her._

_ "Well, It's not like I would have it any other way, if things go as planned, I'll be out of here by tommorow evening." Pinkamina said with a sinister look on here face. She start laughing in an evil insane way._

_ "Oh cool! So how are you going to that?" Pinkie said with no regard to the crazy laughter._

_ Pinkamina started chuckling, "Why don't I show you?" Pinkie blacked out. She found herself in a rusty old cell, the lighting was dim, water dripped from the cracks and holes, and the cage was rusted shut._

_ "Well this is wierd, but kinda neat once you get used to it." Suddenly a door on the other side of the room flew open, startling Pinkie. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed. A yellow peguses came in, her wings were small and had barely any feathers on them, so skinny you could see her ribs, her eyes were missing, leaveing black holes, she was covered in chains, and her pink mane in a mess, and her cutie mark was covered in a messy black X. _

_ "F- Fluttershy! What happened to you!" The monster resembling Fluttershy paid no attention to what she said, and instead reached throught the gate. Pinkie shrinked back to avoid getting hurt._

_ "_ _No wait! Please! Come back!" The monster then dissappeared in a puff of smoke._

_ "What was that!" A while later, just after Pinkie recovered from the FlutterMonster, in came a similar version of Rainbow Dash, who waisted no time reaching in and attempting to get to Pinkie._

_ "I'll rip your head off!" Pinkie started screaming again, and just as the monster grabbed her, it disappeared. Pinkie started crying._

_ "I don't know how much more of this I can take... OK pull yourself together Pinkie , just laugh, like you always do! It'll be OK." Pinkie started giggleing, but ubknown to her, Pinkamina cast a spell on her that made her more fearful then normal. Then came a monster version of Twilight, horn broken._

_ "It's usless, completely useless..." Like the other it reached into the cage and spoke no more then ten words. Also like the other it dissapeared. Pinkie wasn't holding up so well, she knew she would see Applejack and Rarity too, possibly herself as well. Then came in Applejack._

_ "I don't need you! You can just go!" Pinkie didn't even bother holding back her tears and screams._

_ "Why would anypony want to do this! I wouldn't want to do this on my worst enemy, even if I had one!" Rarity appeared to come out of nowhere, unlike the other monsters this one was crying, not even saying anything, but still trying to get to her, and to dissapeared, "OK, were done! Now please get me out of here!"_

_ Then came in one more thing came in. It was the most heart- breaking thing she could ever imagine. she fell on the floor and cried more then ever before, she couldn't even bear it. She saw herself. Perfectly healthy. Creating the beast she saw moments ago. The fack one turned around, waved, and smiled, "come here!" and giggled, as if it was some sort of fun game they could play together._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie... Pinkie... Pinkie..._

"Pinkie!" Pinkie shot out of bed. Oh. It was all just a nightmare. Pinkie looked around here room to see Twilight on the side of her bed, "It's about time your up, you everslept. We were all going to meet in town square, remember?" _Oh yeah, our weekly get-together._

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Yeah, it's a bit creepy, but I thought about it and I decided to do it. There's a **SPOILER **happy ending thought. Well, review, and please use constructive critisism. Next chapter well be whenever I can. Enjoy!**


	2. Fluttershy's Telling

**Now Seperate**

**Ch. 2**

Fluttershy was in her cottage, everything was perfect. All of her animal friends were very nice today, Angel didn't even argue about how much carrot to eat. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming. Everything seemed right with the world... until she caught sight of the calander, that is. She fainted as soon as she regestred the date.

"Fluttershy?" Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes to reveal Rarity looking over her, "Fluttershy, dear, why ever would you be on the floor?" Fluttershy got up and started flying.

"!" She came up to Twilight's place and knock very loudly (in Fluttershy terms). Twilight opened to the door to a bewildered Fluttershy, "Sorry if my loud knocking scared you, Twilight, but I really need some help."

"Sure thing, Fluttershy, what's the problem?" The lavender unicorn moved out of the way to let the shy pony in, "But can you make it quick, I just needed to grab some stuff before heading to town square."

"Twilight, if this problem isn't taken care of, there won't be a town square!" The yellow peguses looked as if she was about to explode from the stress of whatever secret she's holding on her shoulders.

"OK then, what is it?" Twilight sat at the table in her kitchen and invited Fluttershy to join her.

"Well, when I was very young, my mom and dad brought me to a fortune teller."

_Two grown ponies with similar yellow coat were heading towards a star covered tent. The mare, who had a long white mane and tail, was holding a baby pegusus in her fore legs as she flew a little above the ground. The other pony, a stallion with short light red hair, was eyeing everyone to make sure they wouldn't put a hoof on his precious little daughter._

_ When they got inside, they meet a snake that resides in the tent._

_ "What are you doing inssside my home? I am busssy with an important potion that I need to make." The green cobra turned around with a spoon in her mouth and irritation in her eyes._

_ "Sorry, ma'am, but we need you to tell the fortune of our daughter." The father said a little shakey._

_ The snake sighed dramatically, "Need need need need! What makesss you think that you _need _to get your daughtersss fortune told! It never changesss anything! The sssame ssstuff well happen! Why would jussst want me to tell you ahead of time!"_

_ "Umm... well pay good money." The mare said nerviously._

_ "Fine I guessssss that isss good enough." The mare handed her the money and placed her daughter on the table._

"You see my parents tend to believe whatever they hear, it often lead to us lossing a lot of money, but we made it by. Anyway that's not the point, a very strange thing happened ." The shy pony continued.

_The snake serounded the young pony with a strange sparkling yellow dust, "This dust is called Ragnima, it is said to tell the fortune of whatever pony it serounds, depending on the speed, hight, width, and how long it takes for for the ball to stop spinning, I can tell you many things." The yellow-eyed creature chanted some words under her breath and the dust started moving, forming a ball around the filly. Then something happened. it started forming a tube instead of a ball._

_ "What isss going on? Thisss isss not ment to happen!" The tube started 'produceing' more dust, it even became a light source. The snake eyes grew wide, and as effect the ponies started freaking out. Suddenly it stopped. The parents looked at the snake._

_ "Oh dear... after your daughtersss 25th sssummer sssun ssselebration, ssshe well meet true evil, and become sssomething ssshe could imagine in her worssst nightmaresss, and there isss nothing ssshe can do about. Oh, and don't have any more kidsss, my tent will not be able to take another hit like that."_

"My parents warned me about this day for years, and I'm really really scared, Twilight." Fluttershy sipped some of the tea Twilight had made as she told the story.

"Oh Fluttershy, don't be silly, of corse it's not real, nothing like that is real, nopony can tell the future with some glorified sparkles. Now why don't you come with me to Town Square and I'll show you nothings wrong." Twilght opened the door with her magic and put on her saddle bag. Fluttershy followed as fast as she could.

"Twilight. Twilght. Twilght!" She followed her all the way to town square, where everypony else was.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I realy mean it! My stories never seem to be as neat or detailed as I want them to be, so I really tried with this one. I apprechiate anything you want to say about it. And to the guest that wrote me, I deleted your comment because I put in the description that this is not a PinkieShy story, there both just major roles. But I'll make them really really REALLY close, the closest of the close, friends. Again, thanks a lot for reading, next chapter, **SORTA SPOILER **disaster strikes! And yes, I know celebration is spelled wrong, but it's pronunciation that counts!**


	3. Disaster Strikes, Pinkamina Becomes Live

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I forgot to mention, the characters are TOTALLY not mine, I only own the plot line there in. And to that guest, I changed my mind. If you want PinkieShy, read a PinkieShy fanfic, you well find no fan service here.**

Fluttershy was still in deep panic and knew that most of her friend would never EVER belive her. _I guess it does sound sort of sound kind of silly now that I think about it. Maybe I shouldn't even bring it up, I don't want to bother them with a rediculous story._

"See Fluttershy, I told you nothing is wrong! Everypony is here, everything is in tact, the sky is clear, there's nothing to worry about!" Twilight turned to the other pony looking calm and collected.

"Now hang on, Twilight, what's all the fuss about?" Applejack looked the unicorn and pegusus, who was now rolled up in a ball on the ground.

"Oh well um uh..." Fluttershy hid her face behind her hair.

"Oh don't be so down, Fluttershy! Come on, give a little smile and tell us what's bugging you!" Pinkie said with that smile on her face that never fades.

"Oh well um... OK." Fluttershy told them the story.

"Oh Fluttershy, you really must not worry your pretty little head, there's nothing to worry about!" Rarity said putting a comforting hoof on her.

"Fluttershy, I know you get scared, but everythings AOK. Even if something became wrong, you know me, Rainbow, and everyone else here well protect you through thick and thin." Applejack said meaning every word.

"How can you guys say that!" Everyone stared at Pinkie with eyes that could kill, "There is obviously something wrong, and we need to fix it! So Fluttershy, do you know what this evil is?"

"Oh well, my parents said that all she said was 'The evil she'll meet is nothing but a trick of the mind, an illusion, but do not underestimate her, for she well gain a physical form, and rule Equestria with an iron hoof.' "

"Golly, that don't sound to-" Applejack was cut off by Twilight.

"Wait a minute, her? Who's her?" The unicorn looked confused and curious.

"Well I don't know, nopony ever did." Fluttershy got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

_This is horrable! I trying to keep this whole Pinkamina thing under wraps, put with Fluttershy knowing what's gonna happen, what can I do! OK Pinkie calm down nothing bad can happen._

Zecora walked over to the group of ponies, "I did not mean to rudely evesdrop, but did I hear of a snake about the future she talked?"

"Actually yes, why did you want to know?" Twilight looked slightly conserned.

"This snake I do know, she come from where I do, and if she speak of doom, it well most certianly come true. She once was my teacher, I learned all I know from her, and when telling the future, she was correct by every word." Fluttershy currled up into a ball again, shivering like mad.

_Zecora!_

"Please none of that's true! It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo!" Twilight said.

"I don't know, if Zecora says it's true, I don't have no reason to doubt her." Eventually Zecora left and all of the ponies started argueing.

"Looks like todays plans well be canceled, I have better things to do at the library anyways!" Twilight left in a huff, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow did the same.

Pinkie started to panic, "No wait! Please! Come back!" She put her hoof in her mouth. _Oh no! What have I done! OK don't. Panic. Nothings wrong. Fluttershy is still moving, nothing's wrong._

Fluttershy stopped in her tracks. She flew at top speed towards Pinkie Pie and hugged her very tightly, "I don't want to go." And hugged Pinkie even tighter, her face turning purple.

"Fluttershy, your choking her!" Twilight used her magic to pullFluttershy away and give Pinkie same are, with much protest from Fluttershy. Fluttershy started crying, then Rarity started crying as well.

"Rarity, what's got ya'll so upset?" Applejack came up to Rarity only to be bucked in the stomach.

"I don't need you! You can just go!" Rarity said in anger, causeing Applejack to act differently as well

"Fine, I guess I well!" _ Oh dear, things are spiraling down fast then I could imagine! I can't allow any more slip ups!_

"OK everypony just calm down." Applejack hit Rainbow in the face then ran in circle to avoid her.

"I'll rip your head off!" Applejack said.

"Not if I rip yours off first!" Rainbow flew fast with anger fueling her, looking as if she's actually considering pounding her legs into her body.

"And um.. uh.. UGH! This is hopeless! Completely hopeless!" She put her hoof in her mouth again, and Twilight sat down, ears lowed, head down. An evil laughter split through the air. Everypony that wasn't the main six dissappeared.

"That was easier then I thought! Thanks so much for your help Pinkie, I really mean it." Pinkamina came out of nowhere with a devilish smirk on her face. Everypony snapped out of there spell and shook there heads. Applejack looked in the direction of Pinkamina.

"Pinkie Pie..." Then she looked over at the actual Pinkie, "And Pinkie Pie! Why this don't make no sense at all."

The shadows of all the ponies (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) came out from under them and transformed in to Pinkamina like versions of themselves.

"Looks like the whole gain is here, Pinkie, friends, I would like you to meet the elements of disharmony, The Element of Mind, Twilight's look-a-like, The Element of Lieing, Applejack's look-a-like, The Element of Abandonment, Rainbow Dash's look-a-like, The Element of Greed, Rarity's look-a-like, and The Element of meanness," She said as Fluttershy woke up, "Fluttershy's look-a-like."

Fluttershy looked at her other self and squeaked, "Hi..."

"Hi?" The other Fluttershy laugh so hard she begain to tear up, "Hi! I knew you where a whimp, but that's pathetic! I can't believe that you see your true oppisite, who has you opposite belives and well, everything, and all you can say is hi! That's so sad it's funny!" She was interupted by a rude cough.

"EoM, we don't havetime for this!" She turned to the other ponies, who were nothing short of shocked, "Now then, her's how things are gonna do down. I'm going to lock you in cells, allow your opposite element to do as the wish with you, then use there spirits to inhance my ability and take over Equestria, transform everypony into monsters to work as my slaves, save for Pinkie, she's gonna watch as I do it, and overall destroy any ray of hope that can possibly shine through the smothering clouds of death, defeat, and hate, that's when Pinkie some how get you back to normal, turns me into stone, and saves everypony else."

"Wait... what? I'm sorry, but your plan makes no sence. You _plan_ to defeated by us? Why ever would you do that?" Rarity asked.

"Because that's how every episode ends." Pinkamina said as if it was a fact everypony knew.

"Episode? What the hay are you talking about?" Rainbow looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"Oh obviously you don't know-" Pinkie put a hoof in her mouth.

"Don't. Tell them." Pinkie looked from side to side to make sure nothing blew up, them sighed in relife.

"OK then... TO YOUR CELLS AND YOUR CERTIAN DOOM!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter, who knows what the hay I'll do! I don't even know!**


End file.
